ToTappa PaRappa
ToTappa PaRappa is the daughter of PaRappa the Rapper, the rapping canine protagonist from Sony's titular series, PaRappa the Rapper. Personality ToTappa has a rather approachable air around her, being easygoing most of the time. At one moment she's following a crowd she trusts, and at another she's off on her skateboard doing her own thing, and doing it with a contented smile on her face. She's generally amiable to almost everyone she meets, no matter how abrasive (although she will be fairly annoyed-- you can only take such an attitude so far). When she's not working, she tends to do a few good deeds on the side.. Though, true to the form of her own dad, these deeds somehow become much more trouble for her than they're worth over the course of one day. She can't disagree that they're an adventure of their own right.. But, man, is it just her, or were a lot of the stuff in most of them not mentioned ''in the job description? Although she tries avoiding fights whenever possible, Toto isn't completely defenseless; she's actually training under her father's teacher from his younger years, Chop Chop Master Onion, and is well on her way to becoming a black belt. ToTappa's also a terrible rapper compared to her dad. Heck, she even admits to it without much embarrassment, though she compensates for this by being an exceptional dancer. Combined with her (learned) kung-fu moves, she's a fairly formidable fighter in her own right. She's aware of how her father's series fell into obscurity after the interquel and sequel, but she tries not to let it get to her much. She's just happy she can live her life the way she wants to. Above all, Toto keeps herself upbeat by helping her friends with whatever trouble they're having. Sometimes it works out for the better.. But sometimes not at all. And sometimes again, ''worse ''than the phrase 'not at all' can be assumed. But hey, that's why she's gotta believe. Physical Appearance ToTappa is of moderate height, and looks.. just a tad irregular compared to others. She has her father's wide, black-colored eyes, black nose, and floppy ears, as well as having an odd skin color of beige, but otherwise she appears to be humanoid..ish. She also seems to be flat as paper, like her mother, father, and all other inhabitants of Paper-Thin-Town, though by holding her nose and blowing like one would if their ears were temporarily muted, she can turn completely three-dimensional for a short while. It doesn't do much, but it's a pretty cool trick. She wears a green beanie cap that seems to be the same brand as PaRappa's, frog symbol and all. Underneath she has somewhat frizzy brown hair down to her shoulders, with a few tufts of it peeking out in the middle of her face. When it comes completely off, it's shown that she has.. pink petals as part of her hair. Not ''in ''her hair, but ''part ''of it. Along with this, she wears a blue hoodie with a simple white t-shirt with forest green trim underneath, black pants, and brown sneakers. Relationships Family ToTappa gets along very well with her father and mother, PaRappa and Sunny Funny. To say that she was pretty much raised the way she is by these two is an understatement. PaRappa's misadventures as a young lad, from winning Sunny's heart to, of all things, stopping the troubled son of a cruel restaurant cook from replacing all foods with noodles. Oh, and his close friend Lammy's (very unfortunate) escapades preceding her trip to meet with her bandmates for a concert. Suffice it to say, these stories inspired her to do anything if she just kept it in her head to believe.. And what do you know, it actually ''works. ''Maybe it runs in the family. Trivia * Her name, ToTappa, is self-explanatory, given her skill as a dancer. If you don't know, though, ToTappa = toe-tapper. * You might be thinking to yourself: why does ToTappa have PaRappa's name as a surname? Well, here's an even better question: why the heck does ''PaRappa's father have PaRappa's name as his surname?! The answer to both: to keep it close to source material as possible. Category:Original Characters Category:Original Characters girl Category:Protagonist